


If I could stop time I'd make this moment last forever

by JadeEmerald



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: But still hope others enjoy some as well, F/M, I just write whatever ends up end my head, I mostly write these for just myself, I'm really bad at tagging, Isobel doesn't have blackouts in this, M/M, Michael gets seizures from messing with time, Or I guess time travel, Pretty bad with summaries too, Time Travel, so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-09-03 01:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEmerald/pseuds/JadeEmerald
Summary: Michael wakes up and he's back in highschool back before everything completely went to shit. He doesn't know how it happened but now that he's here maybe he can make things better than they turned out the first time.





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing Michael noticed when he woke up was that he was definitely not in his bed anymore. He was definitely on a floor and as he sat up and rubbed his hand across his face he noticed the second thing that's changed. His hand, it wasn't broken now. Michael was just about ready to panic when a hand touched his shoulder and he saw Max next to him. Except Max was different, younger. 

"Hey man, are you alright?"

Michael didn't answer immediately he jumped up and practically ran to the calendar hanging on the wall April 2008 is what it said. Michael spun to face Max with wide panicked eyes.

"Holy shit."

Max was standing next to him shaking him a little face filled with concern.

"Michael? What is it what's wrong?"

Michael couldn't answer him. In fact he was pretty sure he was having a panic attack. He was back in highschool. He was a teenager again. He had no clue how he'd gotten there or how to get back. Yeah Michael was definitely having a panic attack. Michael hadn't even noticed when Max left or when he came back with Isobel and handed him a glass of water and a bottle of nail polish remover.

"Here, drink these."

Michael shook his head but neither Max or Isobel were going to let him do anything else until he seemed a bit better so he humoured them and drank it all. He thought about telling them what was going on, why he was freaking out but he didn't even know if they'd believe him probably just put it off as a dream or something. But it wasn't. And yet here he was as a teenager with all these memories that haven't happened yet. He'd have to figure this out on his own for now he stood and looked to Max trying his best to be reassuring.

"I'm fine, I'm fine really. Sorry about that "

Michael glanced around the room then gathered his sleeping bag in his arms and turned to Max.

"Thanks, for letting me stay."

"No problem you know you're always welcome here Michael."

Michael gave a small smile and hoped it didn't look as bitter as he felt. He hugged Max and Isobel and left heading for his truck. Once he started his truck he wasn't sure where he was going. It was a Sunday and he was basically going on autopilot as his thoughts started to race. He had to be here for a reason. This never happened before and now he's young again and about to relive the worst moments of his life if he didn't do anything about it... Do something about it.. It sounded like a bad idea to him really. Time was such a delicate thing to try to mess with he could just end up making things worse. Michael pulled into the junkyard and jumped into the bed if his truck laying back in his sleeping bag again with a sigh. He was tired and that panic attack didn't help.  
Michael closed his eyes and thought about how miserable Max was after Liz left, and how miserable Michael was himself after Alex left. He didn't know how he was here now but he was here and time be damned he was not going to let misery win again.

Michael woke feeling unrested still but better than nothing. He did not miss having to sleep in his truck. Then Michael had a thought. If he could change things for the better why not start now? Why not make a difference just to test things out and see how it goes. Nothing too big but still something that could shape their future somehow. Michael drove to the Crashdown and saw Liz working. He went in and waited for her to take his order and she walked over with a smile.

"Michael hi! Max isn't with you?"

Michael couldn't help a small smile at that even though Liz tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice it was still there.

"No, actually I was kind of hoping I could talk to you a second."

Liz sat across from Michael and he leaned in a little closer.

"Okay so I'm bisexual. I'd kind of like to just keep that between us though if that's okay. Just felt like I needed to tell someone."

Liz's eyes widened.

"Why tell me? You and Max are like best friends and oh my god does Max even know?"

Michael shook his head.

"I just really needed to tell someone. Not Max though please, I'll tell him on my own another time."

Liz nodded slowly and reached out patting Michael's hand before going back to work. Then Michael felt it. This worked. This would bring him and Liz closer as friends, it was a small change but Michael knew there was a definite shift in how Liz and he would be in the future he just knew. Michael grinned and stood to leave but then his vision blurred slightly and he fell back against the table. He tried to stand again only to end up falling to the floor. He vaguely registered Liz running over to him and yelling and then his body started to spasm and jerk uncontrollably. Michael's eyes rolled up and his head bounced against the floor as Liz screamed for help. It didn't last long maybe a few minutes until he was more just shivering. Then that stopped. Fifteen more minutes past before Michael finally reopened his eyes and found himself looking into two different pair of terrified eyes the first belonging to Liz and the others her sister Rosa. Michael groaned and tried to sit up but he was pushed back down by Liz.

"No don't you move. You scared the shit out of me, have you had seizures before?"

And there it was. The consequence to tampering with the past. Lovely. Michael let out another groan as his head started pounding. This didn't change anything for him though. He was going to make the future better. Seizures might slow him down but they won't stop him. He would just have to be more careful with what he changed, make sure it was something important. Michael hadn't even realised he closed his eyes until he felt something wet touch his head and he looked to see Rosa with a cold cloth running it along his forehead. Michael looked back to Liz who was still waiting for an answer and shook his head lightly careful not to move to much to avoid bringing out more pain than he already felt.

"Okay we definitely need to take you to see a doctor then."

Michael reached out and grabbed at Liz sitting up despite the pain.

"No! No.. no doctors please I'm fine really I just need more rest."

It was a lie and Liz knew it she opened her mouth to argue but Rosa stopped her.

"If he says he's okay then he is."

Michael and Liz both turned to Rosa who still looked a bit concerned but wasn't going to keep Michael if he wanted to go. Michael sighed in relief and got to his feet slowly. He stopped at the door and looked back at Liz.

"Please don't tell Max and Isobel about any of this."

Michael left before Liz could argue with him on that and she turned to Rosa who just shrugged. Liz really hoped Michael would talk to Max about what was going on soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael had spent the rest of the day trying to figure out just how to change things in the best way. If something as simple as one conversation with someone could change things like it did with Liz then he was going to have to be very careful. He needed to come up with ways to make sure he was happy when he went back to his real age. Or as he lived through his life all over again he really didn't know how this all worked. He wanted to make things a bit easier for others too if he could. But first he had to sleep and get to school. Try to live this life as close to what it used to be as possible so he didn't change anything else yet.

The school work was the easy part. Michael never had an issue with school work. It was convincing everyone he was fine that was going to prove difficult but he'd deal with things as they happened. Michael walked into the music room and looked around finding the guitar he planned on taking until Alex found him with it. Which didn't take too long Michael had only really started playing before Alex was walking to Michael's truck and taking his guitar back.

"What the hell Guerin? You can't just take the instruments this is mine."

Michael's breath caught in his chest. This was the Alex that Michael fell in love with. The Alex that Michael knew he'd never see again. But he was here now and Michael had thought he could handle it but he couldn't. 

"Guerin?"

Michael blinked at him but still not sure what to say then Alex looked past him slightly.

"You really do live in you truck."

That brought Michael back out of his thoughts and he looked back at the blankets and pillows behind him before turning back to Alex.

"All the rumors about you true?"

Alex told Michael about the shed behind his house before walking away and Michael weighed his options. The shed was the best and worst thing to ever happen to him. And one of the big changes he was going to have to make... eventually. He spent most of his time with Alex there and if this was going to work that's what he was still going to have to do for now at least. Michael drove back to the junkyard and saw Max and Isobel there waiting for him.

"What's going on with you Michael?"

"Nothing."

"You're acting different. What's wrong?"

Michael sighed. This was the interaction he dreaded. He could get by careful enough with everyone else but Max and Isobel could tell something was off and he knew they would. Because he was different. He didn't know how much he could say though without changing things between them unintentionally though if he kept making them worry and avoiding them that could change things too. 

"I've just been feeling a little off lately. Lot on my mind I guess. I'm fine though."

Max and Isobel shared a look and Michael raised his eyebrows at them and tried to change the subject.

"So proms in a couple days. You guys have any plans until then?"

Isobel shrugged.

"Rosa Ortecho asked me to hang out. Go to a movie or something tomorrow."

Michael didn't remember that happening. Maybe it didn't. Rosa is going to die not long from now and it's going to change Liz forever. And Max. Isobel is going to send Liz away before Max can reveal their secret. Unless, Rosa isn't in an accident. Maybe if she had a friend to stay by her things would be different. Maybe if she was hanging out with Isobel...

"You should go."

Isobel shook her head a little.

"I hardly know her. And what I do know isn't anything I'd like to associate myself with."

Michael looked to Max for help.

"I mean she Liz's sister and Liz is great so I'm sure she's good too."

Michael rolled his eyes at that and sighed.

"Just give her a chance Isobel. If she's asking then maybe she really needs this."

Max and Isobel both gave him an odd look but then Isobel shrugged.

"I'll think about it. Maybe."

Michael smiled and watched as Max and Isobel left. Micheal waited a few minutes for a shift. A feeling that something changed like he had from Liz but it didn't come. Michael sighed and kicked the dirt in frustration. He hadn't been looking forward to another seizure but he wanted to make Max's life easier, wanted to help him be happy. And he was pretty sure he needed to save Rosa Ortecho to make that happen. He'd just have to try harder to convince Isobel to give her a chance.

It got cold that night. Really cold. Michael ended up staying in the shed sooner then he'd wanted but he was alone and there was a bed that felt so much nicer than his truck and he fell into a pretty easy sleep. When Michael woke again he hurried out of the shed making sure none could tell he had even been there first. He went over to the Evans house hoping to talk to Isobel again but no one was even home. His mind was racing to think of where Isobel might be. Then he started thinking Max wasn't home either and he drove straight to the Crashdown and got there in time to see Rosa asking Isobel if she was ready to go to the movies. Michael saw Isobel turn to Rosa with a look that pretty much said she wasn't going and Michael jumped in first.

"Oh she was just waiting for me. We were supposed to talk prom stuff sorry I'm late you go have fun we can talk after."

Isobel starred at Michael and he shot her a pleading look then Isobel put a smile on and turned back to Rosa.

"Yeah let's head out."

Rosa smiled and left with Isobel and Max raised an eyebrow at Michael.

"What the hell was all that about?"

"I will explain later right now I really have to go."

Michael ran to his truck and drove to the junkyard as fast as he could. He had just shut his truck off when he felt it. The shifting change again. He didn't make it out of his truck before the spasms started and the seizure grew more violent causing Michael to slam his head into the steering wheel multiple times hard. When he finally came to he checked in a mirror to see he had a pretty good sized cut on his forehead and probably end up with a black eye. Michael let out a shaky laugh. If things worked out how he was wanting them to this would still all be totally worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael went to the shed when he felt good enough to make it there and got out the first aid kit there, Alex probably wouldn't mind. Michael started cleaning the blood off his head and the cut really was bad. Nothing to panic about but still might be hard to explain. Maybe he'd have time to come up with something though he didn't have plans to see Max or Isobel until tomorrow for prom. Then the shed door opened and Alex walked in. Alex's eyes widened when he looked at Michael.

"What happened to you?"

Michael blinked a couple times and Alex walked over and sat next to him. He should of been prepared for this. Alex came to the shed often enough that Michael should of had an explanation for the injuries in case Alex asked.

"Would you believe I slipped on some rocks and fell on my face?"

"No."

Michael laughed a little and shrugged before going back to cleaning the cut so he could cover it. Alex took the first aid kit and pulled a few things out before putting it back on the self and then started helping Michael fix up his head.

"It's fine if you don't feel like talking about it. Maybe just be careful around rocks now."

Michael smiled a little at that. Alex was leaning in pretty close as he covered the cut he pulled back only a little when he was done he was still close, really close.

"There. You should be fine now. Though not much we can do about your eye."

Michael shrugged and Alex just looked at him. Michael had to fight the urge to lean in further, it wouldn't take much to close the distance between them but he couldn't, not yet. Michael had to be extra careful not to make any changes and a kiss would change things for sure and it wasn't time for that yet. Still Alex was like a magnet pulling him in and it hurt to fight against it. But he pulled back further anyways and Alex stood to leave.

"Thank you."

Alex nodded and walked to the door then turned back slightly.

"You'll be at prom right?"

"Yeah I'm going with Max and Isobel. I guess I'll see you there?"

Alex nodded again and left and Michael laid back with a sigh. He closed his eyes and thought about how this was all going to be worth it and things were going to get better. They had to.

Michael decided to stop by and see Liz before prom. They'd already gotten a little closer and she was a good friend. Prom wasn't until later that night so he had plenty of time to hang out some and though the door was unlocked the diner was actually closed today so Liz probably wasn't busy. He walked in to see her sitting at the counter drinking a milkshake and reading something he took the seat next to her and slid the milkshake closer to him to drink it as Liz laughed until she looked at him.

"Michael your face! What happened?"

"You know I could take that offensively if I didn't know exactly what you meant."

Michael tried to just keep things light but when Liz didn't even smile he sighed.

I had another seizure yesterday."

No point in lying, she's already seen him have one anyways. Liz gasped and started to say something but Michael turned towards her more and shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. I don't care if you believe that or not just let me handle things on my own."

Liz didn't look very happy but nodded some.

"Oh and if anyone asks I slipped on rocks and fell."

Liz finally laughed again at that.

"That's the best you could come up with?"

Michael just grinned.

"So going with Kyle tonight?"

Liz nodded. It should of been with Max but Michael didn't say anything. 

"Kyle really isn't that bad you know, he's a pretty good guy actually."

Michael made a face at that.

"Guess I'd just have to be you to believe that. But if you're happy then that's what matters."

Michael probably should have been talking about Max but there was time for that later. Liz placed a hand on his arm and smiled.

" Thanks Michael. Are you going with anyone?"

"Max and Isobel."

Liz raised an eyebrow at that.

"Really? No one you're interested in taking to prom as a real date?"

Michael open his mouth then closed it again. He didn't have to actually avoid the truth with Liz anymore. As long as she didn't start asking about aliens everything would still be as it was now. At least he thinks that how this works. 

"Alex Manes."

Liz's jaw dropped and she slapped her hand on Michael's shoulder.

"Do it then. I'm sure he'd be happy to go with you."

"It's not that simple Liz. It's complicated."

Liz gave a small smile and shook her head at that.

"It can't be that complicated. Just ask him."

Michael sighed and stood to leave.

"Why are you with Kyle and not Max? And don't say you don't know what I'm talking about because that's bullshit."

Liz sighed. She did like Max and she knew Max liked her too but the timing never seemed to be right for them.

"It's complicated?"

Michael smirked a little at that.

"Exactly. Now I've gotta go get ready. I'll see you later."

Liz gave a small wave and went to start getting dressed too.

Prom went as expected for the most part and really was fun for Michael minus having to constantly explain his face to everyone. Though surprisingly Max and Isobel both never said anything about it which he appreciated. Then they saw Kyle and Alex arguing and fighting and Micheal ran to help break it up like he did the first time. It wasn't worth trying to change really, plus there were to many people and he didn't feel like having to answer all the questions that would get asked. Alex left, then Liz followed after telling Kyle off. Then Max followed after Liz and everyone else except Michael went back inside. Michael went in the direction Alex did hoping to find him which he did. Alex was sitting behind one of the school buildings and Michael sat next to him and nudged him a little.

"Are you okay?"

Alex nodded.

"I'm used to it. It's fine."

"But you shouldn't have to be used to it. It's not fair they can get away with putting you down because they think you're different."

Alex looked at Michael.

"Life isn't fair Guerin. Probably never will be."

He wasn't wrong. But Michael was going to do everything he could to fix that. Then a thought a occurred to him. The seizures were triggered by a change that would affect the future but they never existed for him in the future meaning talking about them shouldn't bring any new ones on, maybe. He wished he knew more about all this instead of having to wing it so much. Michael took a breath and turned more toward Alex.

"Seizures."

Alex furrowed his brow at that.

"It's what happened to my face. I had a seizure in my truck. I wasn't driving or anything just hit me before I could get out."

Alex eyes widened and he reached out gently touching the bandaid covering Michael's head.

"Fuck."

Michael laughed at that because really that's the only thing to say to that.

"Pretty much yeah."

"How often do they happen? How long have you had them?"

Michael smiled. He had hoped he could put Alex in a better headspace and though the topic isn't ideal it seemed to work. 

"A few days. It's all pretty new."

Alex nodded slowly and leaned against Michael.

"Thanks for telling me."

"You're easy to talk to."

They smiled and Michael realised they were pretty close again. And he's pretty sure he saw Alex lean even closer. He should pull away. Wait a while longer. Figure things out more. But he didn't want to, he just wanted Alex. Michael closed the distance between them and it felt like fireworks were going off inside him. It was a sweet kiss, this is what Michael had been missing. A kiss that didn't feel like it was going to be the last he got from Alex because this was just the first, the first of many and hopefully there wouldn't be a last kiss this time. They pulled apart grinning. 

"Do you want to get out of here?"

Michael shook his head lightly.

"I'm supposed to go back to Max and Isobel's with them tonight I should wait for them. But I'll see you again soon.

Alex never lost his smile he just nodded understanding. It had been a lie Michael wasn't staying with Max and Isobel but he still had to make sure to be careful. Kissing Alex here didn't seem to change anything not enough for a seizure at least, and if Michael was going to be with Alex, really be with him then he needed to find another solution than the shed. The shed couldn't happen again. Michael had a couple ideas on what to do about it he just had to talk things over with other people still. But for now he was happy to sit here and pull Alex in for another kiss.

Max found Liz sitting by herself and sat next to her. She gave him a small smile.

"Hey, sorry about all that. I guess Kyle isn't that great. I mean he's not bad really but still poor Alex."

"He'll be okay."

Liz nodded. She knew Alex was going to be fine but still was upset any if this happened. Max cleared his throat.

"Look Liz I know you probably aren't in the party mood anymore but if you'd like to go back in maybe I could have a dance with you?"

Liz grinned took Max by the arm and pulled him to follow her. Max passed Isobel on his way back in and she gave a small smile as Max and Liz went to the dance floor together. Michael walked in and stood next to Isobel grinning when he saw Max and Liz. Isobel looked over at Michael.

"Where have you been?"

"I had to talk to a friend about something."

Isobel raised an eyebrow at that.

"You have friends?"

She put on a wide smile to show she was joking and Michael just rolled his eyes. 

"Listen I'm gonna head out but when you're done here I need you and Max to meet me at the junkyard. It's important."

Isobel nodded and Michael left. He had some work to do and had to make sure he was ready for when Max and Isobel stopped by.  
Two and a half hours went by before Isobel and Max showed up and it had given Michael plenty of time to prepare what he was going to say he just hoped it worked. Max and Isobel walked up to him.

"What's going on Michael? Isobel said you had something important we needed to be here for."

Michael nodded and looked between Isobel and Max a couple times.

"Right. So I've thought really hard about this and I... I think we should tell Liz our secret."


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you out of your fucking mind!?"

Michael nearly winced at that. He'd been prepared for the yelling but Isobel wasn't usually the one to use swear words unless it was something that got her to her boiling point of anger. Like now. 

"And you're supposed to be the smart one. Really Michael use your brain. We don't tell people for a reason a very good reason and you want to just forget it and start telling people?"

Max placed his hands Isobel's shoulders to try to calm her.

"Michael's right Isobel. We can trust Liz with this."

Isobel shook her head so hard it was surprising she didn't get dizzy from it and threw her arms up.

"Of course you're on board with this it's Liz we're talking about."

"Liz would never put us in danger."

"You mean she wouldn't put YOU in danger Max and you can't know that for sure."

Michael watched them argue back and forth before using his power to push them away from each other slightly.

"Hey remember me? I'm the one that asked you here so we could talk." 

Usually even when Isobel was mad she kept her appearance calm but right now she looked furious and it was almost scary.

"No you're the one that brought us to talk about how good of an idea it is to let people know what we really are and get us experimented on."

Micheal let out a frustrated sigh. He spent all this time trying to prepare for this and it still wasn't going the way he had hoped.

"I know it's scary I know but maybe if you just listen for just a minute I can tell you why we should tell Liz."

"No Michael you need to listen. You have been weird for days and we know somethings wrong. And now this? You want to tell Liz about us and you want me to just accept it's a good idea? I'd expect this from Max but not you."

"Well if you'd let me explain I-"

"No I'm done here. We aren't telling Liz nothing you say will change my mind."

"I'm not your Michael."

Max and Isobel starred at him and he sighed.

"I mean. I am but.. I'm not? One day I'm nearly 30 years old and then suddenly I'm back here in highschool I don't know how it happened but I remember everything from that time. I don't know why I'm here again but maybe I'm supposed to make things better because spoiler alert the future is pretty damn shitty."

Michael decided to leave the seizure part out for now, it would start a whole different conversation and that's not what he wanted to talk about yet. Max and Isobel look at each other then stare at Michael again.

"Look I don't know how this all works all I know is none of us are that happy as we get older and now I can fix that. Besides Liz is going to find out anyways so telling her now or telling her later she finds out either way."

"She finds out?"

Michael nods at Max.

"She's going to get hurt in the future. And you heal her. Though I've kinda been changing things so not sure it'd still happen that way. There are always certain constants in time and I think Liz is one them. So past or future Liz would always find out about us so why don't we make it easier and just tell her now?"

Isobel seemed to of calmed down a bit now though she was still pretty uncomfortable with the idea.

"You're sure we can trust Liz? Absolutely certain?"

"Yeah. She's a good friend, she won't tell anyone else."

Well.. She does tell Kyle but if he wants Isobel on board he probably shouldn't mention that.

Isobel sighed and looked to Max who had a wide smile on his face.

"Hey I was on board as soon as he said he wanted to tell Liz."

Michael and Max both looked at Isobel and she sighed again.

"I still don't like this. But okay. This better not put us in danger."

"It won't."

Max and Michael said it in unison and Isobel actually managed a small smile and Max pulled Micheal in for a tight hug before leaving with Isobel. Michael sat on the ground and let out a deep breath. He knew he would probably have to answer a lot of questions from them soon but they had kept the conversation on talking to Liz for the most part and it'd been a relief because Michael wasn't even sure he'd have answers to any other questions right now. Right now had to plan more because this was really just a portion of what he needed to have happen and telling Liz everything was probably going to be the easy part. At least Max was on his side and probably would stay that way should this go right. Isobel might be a bit tougher to get through to but he could definitely do it. Michael laid back he didn't even feel like he had the energy to get back up and he thought about what was going to happen next.

Telling Liz should be ok. Because she knew in the future no matter what she'll find out so knowing now shouldn't matter..he hoped. He knew he had a couple seizures coming soon with what he wanted to do but setting things up for it had to be done cautiously and he was pretty sure this was the best way to do things.

They went through the school day pretty regularly Max and Isobel were going to meet him at the Crashdown after school to talk to Liz. Michael was dropping his stuff off at his locker and saw Liz walking over to him with a grin. She looped an arm around Michael's after he closed his locker and pulled him along with her.

"You're joining us for lunch."

"Us?"

Liz walked him to the table she was sitting at and he saw Max was there too along with Maria and Alex. Liz sat next to Max and Michael took a seat next to Alex who gave a small smile when he sat down.

"Hey Guerin."

Michael smiled back and looked over to see Liz looking at him with a knowing look and he rolled his eyes but smiled wider at her and looked from her to Max and back raising an eyebrow.

"So... You two look like you had fun at prom."

Max nodded then took Liz's hand.

"I asked her out this morning."

Maria leaned forward some to better look at Michael when she spoke.

"They're too sweet together. I mean it it's sickening it's been hard for me to keep my food down."

Everyone laughed some then Michael looked around realizing someone was missing.

"Where's Isobel at?"

Max just shrugged.

"I asked if she wanted to join us but she said she had something she needed to do I haven't seen her."

"She'll meet us after school still right?"

It seemed odd but Max would probably be the first to know if something was wrong with Isobel and he didn't seem too worried about it so Michael let it go for now. They all ate mostly in comfortable silence small conversation here and there until Kyle walked to their table.

"Seriously Liz? I do one thing you don't like and you start seeing someone else?"

Alex snorted at that.

"I'm so sure you've never done anything else wrong before."

Kyle sneered at Alex and pointed a finger at him.

"You stay out of this you little fairy."

Then so fast it took everyone a minute to realise what was happening Michael jumped up and flipped Kyle onto the table. He leaned over him clutching the front of Kyle's shirt in tight fists his face filled with pure fury.

"Don't you ever say shit like that again. Do you hear me?"

Michael didn't give him a chance to answer before he lifted Kyle up half way then slammed him back down hitting his head on the table.

"Do you fucking hear me Valenti?"

Michael heard someone shout his name but he ignored it and got ready to lift Kyle up again but then someone placed a hand on his arm and he looked into Alex's wide eyes. Michael let go of Kyle and glanced at Alex once more before turning and leaving. He wasn't sure where he was going but he settled for sitting in one of the nearby hallways placing his head in his hands trying to calm himself. He probably shouldn't of done that but he wasn't going to let Kyle get away with being an asshole all the time. He's more tolerable when he gets older but man did Michael still hate him for the way he treated Alex. Michael heard someone walk towards them and they sat next to him placing a hand on his shoulder. Michael looked up to see Max next to him.

"Liz and Alex wanted to come but I thought it'd be better if it was just me."

Michael nodded and sighed.

"I'm not apologizing." 

Max laughed a little and nodded in agreement.

"You shouldn't have to. Kyle deserved it." 

Max glanced around quickly before turning back to Michael and lowering his voice a bit.

"Does he ever get any better? When we're older?" 

Michael nodded.

"A bit better yeah. But I never forgot how he used to be and seeing in person again really got to me I guess." 

"Makes sense. You gonna be alright?" 

Michael nodded and stood and looked at Max when he stood too and they walked back. When they got back to the table Liz, Alex, and Maria we still there and cheered when they saw Michael and he laughed sitting next to Alex again. Alex nudged him gently. 

"Thank you."

"Any time." 

They shared a smile and they all sat and talked until they had to finish their classes. When it was time to leave Max was waiting for Michael by his truck. 

"Still no Isobel?" 

Max shook his head and actually looked a little worried now. Michael squeezed his shoulder. 

"Let's meet with Liz see if she can help then we can talk to her about everything." 

Max nodded and went to his car while Michael drove off hoping Isobel was okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael got to the diner first and went inside to see Liz staring at the floor with an odd look on her face when he saw what she was looking at his jaw dropped slightly. There was Isobel passed out on the floor next to Rosa both just asleep on the floor Liz looked sad when she met Michael's eyes.

"What the hell happened here?"

"Rosa happened. She promised me she was done with the drugs.. it's not the first time she's lied about it. Or maybe she didn't mean to lie but clearly she's still doing it."

Michael shook his head at all that.

"Isobel doesn't do drugs."

"She might not of even known. Rosa sometimes likes to ease people into it then when they feel good or whatever and figure things out she gets them into heavier stuff."

Michael felt a tightness in his chest start to grow. Maybe having Isobel hang out with Rosa wasn't a good thing like he thought. He thought he was getting Rosa out of danger but what if he just put Isobel in danger instead.

"Are you sure though? Could it be something else?"

Liz shrugged but the look she had said she didn't think so.

"So what do we do about this?"

Liz and Michael both looked to Max who had come in apparently in time to hear everything. Michael hadn't even noticed. Liz walked over and wrapped her arms around Max.

"They just need to sleep it off they'll be out a while probably. Luckily no one has been in to see them like this I put up the closed sign as soon as I found them."

Michael looked to where Isobel was laying and then to Max. Max was clearly upset but trying not to let it show too much probably waiting to confirm exactly what happened. If it was drugs Isobel and Michael both were in for a bad time with him.

"Look I know Isobel isn't in any condition to do what we talked about before but she did agree to it and we're already here so.."

Michael left the sentence open and Max gave one short nod and turned to Liz.

"We have something we need to tell you. Something really important is there somewhere more private we can go?"

Liz looked around and was about to point out that they were already alone but she must of seen something in their faces because she just nodded and motioned for them to follow her. She took them to the diners basement. It had a couple of metal shelves that were empty and it was pretty roomy with not much in it and didn't look like it got visited much. Liz looked to Max.

"Okay so what's going on?"

Max opened his mouth to answer but Michael spoke first.

"We're aliens."

Max turned wide eyes on Michael.

"That's how you tell someone that? We needed to ease her into it."

Michael just shrugged.

"We don't have time to ease her in Max something could be wrong with Isobel."

Liz just stared at them not sure what to say. She was going to call them out on making a joke at a time like this but the way they were talking made it sound like they definitely weren't joking.

"You guys understand how hard that is to believe right?"

Michael sighed and looked at Liz suddenly her feet were lifting off the ground. She felt herself be twirled through the air a couple times before gently being placed back down. Once she got over the shock she looked between Max and Michael with a wide grin.

"This is incredible."

Max reached out and took Liz's hands in his own.

"You're the only person we've ever told. You can't tell anyone ever.

"I won't."

Max sighed and placed his forehead against Liz's.

"I've always wanted to tell you."

Liz kissed Max and it was slow and sweet and said things they couldn't yet with words. The kiss lasted a couple minutes and then Michael cleared his throat making them jump apart like they'd forgotten anyone else was there. Michael smirked a little at them then jerked his head slightly toward the stairs leading out of the basement.

"We should probably go check on Isobel now."

Max nodded and headed upstairs and Liz went to follow but Michael reached to stop her first.

"How often do you or anyone use the basement?"

Liz looked at him with slight confusion.

"Not often. Actually not at all really. Why?"

"Could I maybe stay here a while? I can work or clean or whatever I have to do for it. I don't really have anywhere else to go right now and I'm not saying that to guilt you into it or anything I just.. thought I'd ask I guess."

Liz's face broke into a wide grin and she pulled him into a tight hug.

"You stay as long as you want Mikey."

Michael laughed and hugged her back before pulling back with a sigh he felt the shift from this that he knew he would and quickly took his shirt off and laid with it under his head hoping it'd provide at least a little cushion to keep him from hitting his head too hard on the floor. He looked up at Liz.

"I got a seizure coming. And though I'm sure you're getting sick of secrets at this point I'd really appreciate you not telling Max. You go on up I'll be there soon."

Liz shot him a worried look but didn't say anything before leaving the basement. She went back upstairs and saw Max looking at Isobel worried.

"She'll wake up soon."

"You really think it was drugs?"

Liz sighed and rubbed Max's back.

"I don't know. I mean if it were just Rosa then yeah but.."

"But it's not just Rosa."

Liz nodded and moved standing in front of Max placing her hands on either side of his face. 

"She'll be alright."

Max closed his eyes and leaned into her relieved by her presence he still couldn't believe he really got to be with her now. He heard a noise from nearby and looked over to see Rosa was coming to. She sat up slowly looking at Isobel then at Max and Liz with slightly panicked eyes. Max walked closer to her.

"Rosa. What did you take? What did you give Isobel?"

Rosa jerked back and glared at Max she looked to Liz and her expression softened. 

"She seemed stressed out so I gave her something to relax. She didn't even know."

Rosa stood and ran past Max and almost knocked Michael over as he was leaving the basement. Michael looked to Liz and Max raising an eyebrow in question but neither of them spoke yet. Max pulled Liz close to him.

"Are you ok?" 

Liz nodded against him and glanced at Isobel who had started to wake up and was looking around she sat up slowly and looked around more before her eyes settled on Max he kneeled next to her and rubbed her back some.

"How you feeling?" 

Isobel gave a small shrug. 

"What happened?"

Liz and Max helped Isobel stand and Liz moved to stand in front of her once they got her up.

"My sister drugged you."

"What?" 

"She thought she was helping you. She said you were stressed." 

Liz shook her head and looked in the direction Rosa ran off. And Isobel placed a hand on her arm. 

"I'm not angry." 

Liz looked back at Isobel. 

"I am." 

Liz went upstairs where Rosa had gone most likely to talk to her about all this. Isobel looked at Max. 

"So when are you wanting us to talk to her about everything?" 

Max and Michael shared a look and isobel crossed her arms.

"You told her without me? Nice guys really sweet of you to have us do this all together." 

Isobel left without listening to anything else they had to say and Max ran after her leaving Michael alone. Michael sighed and rubbed the back of head gingerly. It was sore and the shirt hadn't helped much as he wanted but he'd be fine still. He sat at a booth placing his head in his hands then looked up when he heard yelling and saw Rosa coming back in with Liz following her.

"You always do this! You promised me you were done for good this time and I get that it's not that simple but you don't need to lie to about it and you don't need to start messing up other people's lives too."

Rosa turned to Liz.

"I'm not doing this with you Liz. I didn't do anything wrong if you want to think I did that's your problem.

"How can you honestly think you didn't do wrong here? Rosa you gave Isobel something without even telling her first what is good about that scenario?"

Rosa ran out the door and left without saying any more Liz starred at the door trying to decide if she should follow or not but then moved and sat next to Michael who wrapped an arm around her. Liz leaned her head against his shoulder and let out a heavy tired sounding sigh.

" She'll be back. She always runs away from our arguments."

"Isobel left too. Wasn't happy we talked to you without her. She'll calm down after talking to Max some."

Liz sighed again then stood suddenly and turned to Michael with a smile.

"I think we need to get our minds off things. Let's redecorate."

Michael looked at her like she grew a second head and Liz laughed.

"I know where we can get a mattress for the basement. And you can pick out a few things make it more home like."

Michael grinned back at that and nodded maybe a distraction would be nice while everyone cooled down some and wanted to talk more. So he got up and went with Liz. 

It had taken a while to set the basement up. They removed one of the shelves and brought in the mattress then Michael set up some extra lighting since the one bulb already there was a little dim. He could get anything else he needed later Liz had gone to get something upstairs and came back with a large smile and she placed something on the shelf still there. Michael looked at what she placed there to see a line of small green cartoon looking alien figures and he laughed out loud.

"Really Liz?"

She just grinned and shrugged and he hugged her. He didn't hate Liz before but they weren't close like they are now and Michael was thankful they were such good friends now. It was nice. They finished up in the basement and went back up to see Max sitting by himself.

"You alright man? Did you talk to Isobel?"

Max nodded.

"She's fine with Liz knowing. But I don't know she seems off still said she was going home to rest more."

Michael patted Max on the shoulder and motioned to Liz he was leaving. She waved at him then sat next to Max. Michael left figuring he could give Liz and Max a few minutes alone. He needed to find Alex anyways now that they had somewhere they could spend more time together. He went to where Alex was working and walked up to him.

"Hey. You busy after work?"

"I guess not. What'd you have in mind?"

"Liz is letting me stay in the basement at the Crashdown. It's set up pretty nice. Would you want to stop by?"

Alex tilted his head in thought.

"I don't have anything I have to do tomorrow. I can come by then."

Michael gave a small smile and nodded before turning to go back. He couldn't help but smile at the excitement building in him. This was happening he was going to be with Alex and this time the best night ever wasn't going to turn into the worst. He'd started walking past the movie theater when he saw Rosa go inside and she was with Isobel. Isobel who had told Max she was going home to rest and Rosa who had already given Isobel some kind of drug and here they were hanging out again. Michael ran a hand through his hair. This was his fault he encouraged this and instead of fixing things he might of made them worse. Michael hurried on his way back to Max so they could figure something out.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael made it back and told Max about Isobel and Rosa and Max went looking for them though he didn't find them at the theater anywhere nearby. Though Liz didn't seem as concerned.

"Rosa always does this. She'll be back soon enough."

Max shook his head.

"Not Isobel. She's not being herself."

Liz placed a hand in Max's arm and gave a sad smile.

"Rosa has this affect on people. Isobel will be ok we just have to keep them apart somehow."

Max sighed and nodded leaning a little in Liz. 

"I'm going to go home. No point in stressing all day just let me know if you see or hear from Isobel."

Liz and Michael both nodded and Max gave Liz a quick kiss before leaving. And Michael looked at Liz a minute before figuring she should know he invited someone not that he thought she'd care but still it's be nice to let her know.

"So, I might have company tomorrow if that's cool."

Liz nodded and opened her mouth most likely to ask who but then she just grinned and Michael actually felt himself blush a little and looked away. Liz didn't say anything else about it and instead tilted her head at him. 

" Do you think you'd want to help out around here some? You don't have to at all but having an extra pair of hands could be nice." 

"Absolutely. Least I could do." 

Liz nodded and gave a small smile. There wasn't much doubt that he'd agree to help but still she felt relieved after asking. She had him with work on cleaning the tables some when Rosa came in. Michael looked up from where he was and turned to Rosa.

"Where's Isobel?"

"I took her home." 

Rosa went upstairs before he could say anything else and Liz took over wiping the table. 

"You should go check on everything. I've got this."

Michael nodded and went to leave but as he went outside and went past the car Liz and Rosa share something caught his eye. He saw there was slight movement and as he got closer he saw Isobel was sitting in the passenger seat. Michael opened the door glaring at Isobel who just glared back.

"What the hell are you doing Iz? Max is worried sick about you and you told him you were going to get more rest." 

Isobel didn't have a chance to respond before Rosa was on her way to the car with Liz following yelling at each other again. Rosa pointed a finger at him. 

"You need to leave her alone. She's allowed to have fun once in a while." 

Rosa jumped in the driver's seat and Isobel closed the passenger door as they drove off. Isobel turned to Michael.

"I'm sorry Michael. I tried to talk to Rosa again about what was she was doing and she flipped out on me. Don't even know where they're going." 

Michael closed his eyes for a minute and sighed. 

"I do. I know where they're going. You should probably get Max. I'll meet up with you guys later there's something I need to take care of first." 

Michael drove his truck out to the point he remembered hearing Rosa had her accident. He didn't fix anything this time just added Isobel to the list of possible casualties. He got it if his truck and waited to see Rosa driving. It'd taken so long Michael was about to give up and hope they were still safe until he found them but then he saw the car. He waited until he saw it swerve hard then used his powers to steady it and slowly get it off the road before turning it off. Michael wanted to run to the car and make sure Isobel was okay but before he could even move he was falling and shaking feeling every part of him jerk and spasm harder than before and then everything went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

Michael woke and had to blink a couple times to clear the blurriness from his eyes he hurt everywhere and felt nauseous. As he tried to sit up he felt hands gently push him back down.

"Hey guys he's awake!"

Michael knew that voice well and tried to sit up again to look at Alex but he couldn't so he laid back and noticed he wasn't outside or on the ground anymore he was on a bed. Probably his bed in the basement. Alex leaned over and offered a small soft smile as he helped Michael sit up when Max, Liz, and Isobel came in. Max handed him a glass of water and they waited for him to finish drinking it before they started talking. Isobel hugged him and it looked like she'd been crying. 

"I am so sorry Michael. I should of listened to you I should of just gone home."

Michael hugged her back and looked around. 

"Where's Rosa?"

"Hospital. She passed out behind the wheel and hit her head. She'll be alright."

Michael let out a deep breath. He did it he saved Rosa. And Isobel. Who had only been there in the first place because of him but it was fixed now. Isobel walked towards the stairs and looked back.

"I was going to visit her with Liz soon. We need to talk about a few things. I'll see you later."

Michael gave a quick wave as Isobel and Liz left and Michael looked to Max.

"So, I can explain."

Max held up a hand and shook his head.

"Later. You should take time to recover some more and we can talk when you're feeling better you were out for about a day."

That was a shock but explained why Alex was here too he guessed. Max left and Alex sat next to Michael and held out a bottle of nail polish remover Michael took it gratefully but then raised his eyebrows at Alex.

"Yeah so I showed up as Max was trying to heal you and get you to drink some nail polish remover I kind of freaked out I didn't know what was happening. So he told me everything."

Michael finished the bottle and sat up straighter feeling a little better. 

"And, you're okay with it? Being around aliens?"

To Michael it was almost dumb hearing himself ask that. He already knew the answer but he asked anyways and Alex nodded.

"You're still you. And I like you. Human, alien, whatever."

Michael smiled and leaned in to kiss Alex but was hit with a wave of dizziness and laid back.

"Sorry. This isn't exactly what I had planned for today."

Alex leaned down and gently kissed Michael then smirked slightly as he moved to straddle Michael.

"And what exactly did you have planned Guerin?"

Michael couldn't help but grin as Alex took his shirt off and he pulled Alex into a deep kiss.

\---------------------------

Liz and Isobel stopped outside of Rosa's room and Liz turned to Isobel. 

"Are you sure you want to do this? We can just wait until she's out of the hospital and everything you've already been through a lot."

Isobel shook her head with a determined look on her face. 

"I need to do this now."

They went in the room and Rosa was sitting up eating. She had a large covering over her head where she hit it and had gotten stitches. Her eyes widened and she looked scared as Isobel walked in with Liz. Rosa opened her mouth to speak but Isobel stopped her. 

"Let me go first. I don't want an apology because I don't blame you. Addiction is an illness Rosa. I don't think you should be blamed for what happened especially since we're both okay. I think you just need to get some help to stay clean."

Rosa looked to Liz who looked as stunned as she felt. Apparently Liz also expected a different outcome from this visit. Rosa looked backed to Isobel and nodded slowly. 

"Okay. I'll get help... you'll help too right? If I need you?"

Rosa looked at Liz first who nodded and gave a teary smile pulling Rosa into a hug while Isobel took one of Rosa's hands and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

"Of course we will."

Rosa smiled at her. She tried staying clean before but never looked into professional help because the idea of it scared her. She knew this wouldn't be easy but she wouldn't have to go through it alone. Rosa had people that cared about her and wanted her to get better and was going to try her hardest not to let them down this time. 

\--------------------------

Michael held Alex close soaking up how peaceful he felt, he couldn't think of anything better than what he felt in this moment laying with Alex and not having to worry about it being ruined. He let his eyes close and started to drift off when there was a knock on his door and he heard Max. 

"Michael, can you come up here a minute?"

Michael suppressed a groan and looked to Alex who gave him a sleepy smile and moved to let Michael get up before getting comfortable again and closing his eyes. Michael got dressed and went up to see what Max wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love me some smutty goodness but I don't feel confident I could do it justice so I'll just let you use your imagination when it comes to Alex and Michael this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some violence that takes place in this chapter so just a warning for that.

Max waited at a booth and Michael left the basement and sat across from him with the question of why Max asked for him clear on his face.

"I tried to give you some time to relax but I really did want to talk to you and I know I should have waited for you but I'm worried about you man and Liz left with Isobel and I've just been sitting here waiting and I couldn't anymore."

Michael rubbed a hand down his face and let out a heavy sigh. He didn't blame Max for worrying, he hadn't warned him about the seizures and this last one had been the worst so far and he slept for almost a full day apparently. He was still tired, still sore, and if he was honest he was worried too that the seizures might not be as easy to deal with now if they were going to get worse. 

"It's fine I get it. Sorry I didn't tell you about the seizures sooner I guess I was hoping I might not have to."

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah. Well after I wake up at least."

Max nodded looking a little guilty which Michael couldn't understand what he would have to feel guilty about.

"I can't heal you, I can't fix this. I mean if there's damage after the fact maybe but the seizures themselves I can't stop. I'm sorry Michael."

Michael's jaw dropped slightly and he reached out and squeezed one of Max's arms.

"This isn't your fault dude don't make it out to be. This is just a part of all the time shit I'm messing with, part of the consequence of it all. I'll make it through it."

Michael almost told Max not to worry but he knew that wouldn't fly. All the three of them ever did was worry about each other and that was one of the few things that could never change no matter what.

"I understand why you didn't tell me or Isobel. We probably would of tried stopping you from changing anything. Clearly it's too late for that."

Michael laughed a little at that.

"Way too late."

Max nodded and glaced past Michael briefly then looked back to Michael with a smile.

"So, Alex huh? I'm guessing he told you he knows about us?"

Michael smiled softly and nodded.

"Yeah. Thank you, for telling him."

"Well I didn't really have a choice. He walked in on his boyfriend passed out while his family tried to force acetone down his throat. He panicked. Isobel and I agreed we should just explain things honestly and I didn't think you'd mind him knowing."

Michael had to suppress a blush from Max calling Alex his boyfriend. It had a nice sound to it but technically not accurate yet, they haven't had that talk yet. Still though he didn't correct Max on it.

"You're right I don't mind."

"Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer."

Michael gave a short nod and Max took a breath.

"Can you tell me what you changed? If the seizures are linked to whatever happened to put you back here and you said you wanted to make things better so..have you?"

Michael took a minute to think before answering. He wasn't really sure how to answer and didn't know if he wanted to tell everything still but he did just have a seizure so maybe he could just explain his most recent one without explaining the rest.

"I saved Rosa. If I hadn't been there to stop it from happening she would of died. Maybe Isobel would of too though it was my fault Iz was even there. I told her to hang out with Rosa didn't think things would still happen this way if she had a friend but.."

Max nodded slowly though his eyes widened in shock it seemed though the rest of him still looked calm.

"I guess you really are like a super hero."

Michael laughed at that and Max gave him a bright smile. Michael had missed this Max. The one that was actually closed with him and more open, the one he could actually talk to. He was happy to have him around, happy that maybe he'd stay this way now. 

"Well if that's all I'm gonna get back to Alex. Unless you need the company still?"

Max shook his head waving him off.

"I'm good now man, thanks for coming to talk."

Michael nodded and went back to the basement for some actual rest now his body definitely needed. Max thought about just going home for now when Liz and Isobel came in and he stood walking closer to both of them.

"Hey everything alright?"

It wasn't probably the best question to ask. Given the situation he'd imagine no everything wasn't alright though according to Michael things could of ended so much worse, had ended worse before. He wasn't thankful Michael was able to change the outcome though it had such an unfortunate cost on him he still saved Rosa and that's amazing. Liz nodded at his question.

"Rosa's agreed to get help, professional help. I think she's going to really try this time."

Max wrapped Liz in a tight hug and grinned.

"That's great. I'm sure she'll get better."

Liz nodded against him and turned to Isobel with a smile.

"We're going to go with her next week. Be there for support and help her handle things better until she adjusts better on own."

Max raised an eyebrow at Isobel surprised that she would be helping as well and Isobel just shrugged and gave Max a small smile.

"It's been a crazy couple of days. I'm going home to get sleep for real this time."

She pulled Liz and Max both into a hug before leaving then Max looked at Liz.

"It has been a hard day. Think I'll head home too."

Liz held onto him looking into his eyes and gave a shy smile.

"You don't have to go. I mean you could sleep here. With me."

Max blinked at that trying to see if he really had heard that right and Liz just grinned at him and started pulling him towards the stairs up to her room and he followed her with a wide smile.

A couple days went by and Michael should of known better. Should of known nothing could stay this good for him for too long. Because Alex had been staying with him each night and he was foolish enough to let himself think that this was just how things were going to be from now on. He let his guard down. He let himself feel happy. So of course Jesse fucking Manes himself would choose now to try to ruin that for him. For everyone really. Alex was still in the basement, Michael told him to stay there when he heard shouting to see Jesse Manes standing in the middle of the diner staring down Liz and Max who had been trying to get him to leave. 

They all knew what kind of person he was, what kind of father he was and so Liz wasn't about to let him stay with Alex here still but as soon as Jesse locked eyes with Michael he turned his full attention on him and walked towards him until he had Michael pressed against the wall. Michael never backed down though, never broke eye contact.

"Where is Alex?"

Michael hardened his gaze to match Jesse's. He wasn't going to let himself be intimidated by him. Not this time.

"He's not here."

"That's what we tried to tell him. He won't listen."

Jesse ignored Liz and slammed his hand against the wall inches from Michael's head but he didn't flinch. He knew the kind of tactics Jesse Manes could try and he was ready, he wasn't giving him Alex. He glanced over to Max and Liz and gave a small almost unnoticeable shake of his head to stop Max from moving in and doing something stupid.

"I'll ask one more time. Where is Alex?"

Michael raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I didn't think you were so old you were already losing your hearing. He's not here."

Jesse kept his face calm but Michael saw the slight twitch of annoyance that crossed his face and his smirk grew but then Jesse's hand was around his throat and it wasn't just a threat. He was definitely trying to crush Michael's windpipe and it hurt. He still held up a hand to tell Max to stay back. This was his mess. But then there was a shout from nearby and Michael's throat was released as Jesse turned to look at a very pissed off Alex. Alex stormed up to his father but as soon as he got closer his eyes turned fearful and he couldn't stop it when Jesse grabbed Alex by the throat this time pinning him to the wall like he had Michael and raising his fist to hit him.

"Don't! Don't do it. Just let him go."

It was Max who yelled out trying to stop Jesse's violence but then Jesse was driving his fist into Alex's stomach who doubled over in pain and that was it Michael was gone, over taken by his rage and then Jesse was flying across the diner and his head hit the wall with a loud crack then he dropped to the ground with a sickening thud. Michael was at Alex's side in a second and he wrapped his arms around him Alex looked at where Jesse was laying unmoving and Michael felt his blood run cold. He turned Alex to face him.

"Shit Alex, I didn't mean to do that I just.. He hit you and I just..I just.."

Whatever else he wanted to say was lost and he felt himself fall back hearing Alex call out his name before falling into his own darkness again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter while quite tired so forgive if there's a lot of mistakes. And don't worry I'm already working on the next chapter I won't leave you hanging for too long ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not wrap this up soon depending on the direction I take it I have a couple different ideas I guess we'll see what happens

"Oh fuck, what do we do now? Fuck!"

That was the first thing Michael heard as he started to wake up. He didn't trust himself to be able to sit up on his own so he opened his mouth to call out to someone but then Alex was leaning over him with wide scared eyes and Michael wanted nothing more than to hold him and take away his fear but he couldn't do more than blink at this point. Then Max was leaning over him too with even more fear and Michael felt himself fill with fear too because clearly something was horribly wrong. 

"Michael. You're okay. You're okay."

And Michael went from feeling scared to feeling panicked. Because something was very, very wrong here. He slowly pushed himself to sit up.

"What's wrong? Why wouldn't I be okay?"

Max and Alex looked at each other like they were trying to have a silent conversation. Trying to decide just what to say to Michael and how to say it and Michael couldn't handle that.

"Will someone say something? Please?"

Alex looked back to Michael and put his hands on his shoulders.

"I don't blame you. You saved me Guerin."

"Don't blame me? Don't blame for wha-"

He cut himself off as he remembered. Remembered the sound Jesse Manes body made when it hit the wall.

"Oh. Fuck."

Max nodded. 

"That's what I said."

Michael felt completely terrified now that he knew why Alex didn't blame him. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to ...no no he couldn't even think it. Couldn't accept that he'd done that. Alex was knelt in front of him now and gently shaking him.

"Guerin you need to listen to me. This was not your fault. Do you hear me? Guerin?"

Michael felt like he could be sick. He didn't want to admit what he'd done. But it happened. He killed someone. He was a murderer. He felt dizzy. His eyes filled with tears and he felt like he couldn't take in enough air. But then Alex was there right in his face so he was the only thing Michael could see and it helped ground him. Helped him come to his senses better only a little it was enough to where he could breathe again.

"My father was a monster. Worse than a monster even. And you did nothing but protect me. You did nothing wrong. Nothing."

Michael reached out and wrapped his arms around Alex and he cried into Alex's shoulder. He sobbed and screamed and didn't stop until he ran out of tears and just couldn't cry anymore. Max had moved off to the side to try to give them some privacy. Once Michael calmed down some he tried to ask where Liz was but he didn't trust his voice again just yet. Though Max must of read his mind somehow because then he was talking.

"Liz is upstairs, she's talking to Isobel filling her in on what happened and how it happened."

Michael nodded. He shouldn't feel this way towards Jesse Manes. He shouldn't feel guilty. And it isn't about it being Jesse Michael's glad he's gone but..he was still a person. A vile, terrible, disgusting person but a person he was and Michael killed him. He was dead. It was because of Michael. He ran the same sentence over and over in different ways trying not to feel as bad as he did about it but it didn't help. Eventually he stood and turned to Max.

"So what do we do?"

Max looked to Alex again for another silent conversation Michael was getting tired of that fast.

"Hello? Do either of you feel like sharing?" 

Alex nodded slowly.

"We tell the truth."

Michael took a step back and looked from Alex to Max shaking his head when Max held his hands out trying to calm Michael down from his obvious panic.

"We mostly tell the truth."

Alex nodded at that.

"It's no secret what kind of man my dad was. So we call the police tell them he attacked me and when you pushed him off me he stumbled and fell into the wall hard. We have Max and Liz as witnesses and if they need any proof of how my dad really was I have plenty of bruises."

This was not how things were supposed to go. he figured Jesse Manes would of been an obstacle he would have to deal with still at some point but not so soon and not like this. Alex reached for Michael but he jerked back shaking his head.

"Don't, just stay back a bit."

Alex ignored what he said and pulled Michael close to him.

"This isn't something to torture yourself over Guerin."

Michael knew Alex was just trying to help but there was something in the way he was talking now, it sounded too much like future Alex. The Alex that never really got out of the war. Michael didn't like it. He pulled back to look in Alex's eyes.

"I killed someone Alex. It doesn't matter who or why. I'm a murderer."

Alex shook Michael lightly as if to try to shake away that thought.

"No, you're a fucking hero Michael."

"He's right."

Michael turned to see Isobel and Liz standing behind him. Liz had the same scared face that Alex and Max had when he woke up a bit ago and Isobel just looked tired. Isobel place her arms around Michael and Alex then so did Max and Liz so they were all huddled together and Michael felt like he could cry again. 

But then there was a sound they all heard. A wet choked off sounding gasp. They all turned to where Jesse was laying and saw the slightest movement of his chest. He was breathing. Had none of them actually thought to check his pulse? Had they all just assumed him dead? Michael didn't really care, he wasn't a murderer, he hadn't killed anyone. He felt so relieved he thought he might collapse. But he couldn't enjoy it because the relief also came with the realization that if Jesse Manes was alive then this terrible, fucked up, complicated situation could still get a lot worse.


	10. Chapter 10

Jesse Manes was alive but he was not in a good way by any means and would most likely die if he was left without proper care. Michael ran a hand through his hair and tried to get a grip on things better. This was bad either way and as much as he wanted to sit and work things out calmly that just wasn't an option, never would be, because no matter what people said about Michael the one thing they would never call him is calm. Alex on the other hand was.

"So we stick to our plan. We just call for an ambulance too. He's not even conscious so it's still our word alone to go on and there's no reason for anyone to doubt us."

Isobel crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"And if he wakes up?"

"Then it's all of us against him."

Michael shook his head hard and looked to Alex.

"Your dad is a powerful man. He has connections and he will come for us one way or another awake or not. This is really bad. "

Alex shook his head and placed his hands on his shoulders squeezing them before turning to everyone else.

"If we don't call anyone, or if we run, it will put us on everyone's radars. If we do this right and act like people would expect us to we can get away safely. I won't let anything happen to any of us. You just have to trust me."

Alex looked right at Michael when he said they needed to trust him and Michael nodded instantly. Trusting Alex was never a question in his mind. He stepped closer to Max and Isobel who both looked incredibly uncomfortable and unsure with everything. Michael took a breath.

"I'm in. Let's just do this and deal with what happens when it happens. I trust Alex. We can make it through this."

Liz looked to everyone.

"I've got all your backs I'm going to help however I can."

Max slowly nodded in agreement but Isobel looked like she wanted to run. Michael took her hands in his. 

"It's going to be ok Iz. I promise. We can handle anything thrown at us if we go through it together." 

Isobel finally nodded.

"Okay, so what do we have to do?"

What they had to do was deal with a whole lot of questions from a whole lot people but they were making it through it fine. It helped they hadn't had to lie too much really they told the truth minus the powers part. Alex watched as they loaded his dad into the back of ambulance and Jim Valenti placed a hand in his shoulder.

"Are you going to be alright, son?" 

"I'll be okay yeah. You'll keep me updated on my dad?"

Jim nodded and looked at Alex with sad soft eyes.

"I'm sorry about what you had to go through with him. I wish I could do more but..." 

He didn't finish his sentence and really he didn't have to. Alex knew if there was anything that could be done about his dad it would of been done by now.

"Do you have somewhere to stay for now? You know you're more than welcome to stay over anytime you like." 

Alex shook his head.

"Thanks but I'm pretty sure I have somewhere I can go." 

Alex glanced at Michael who nodded an affirmative. Jim locked eyes with Michael a moment then looked to Max and Isobel before looking back at Alex and pulling him into a quick hug.

"Just take care of yourself.. all of you."

Once everyone finally left Max, Michael, and Isobel fell to the floor huddled together practically shaking in relief. Alex and Liz joined them in a hug not speaking just trying to calm themselves. Suddenly a loud ringing ran through the diner causing everyone to jump and Liz gave an apologetic look as she shut her alarm off.

"I'm going to visit Rosa tomorrow. I set an alarm to remind myself to sleep so I can wake up on time."

Everyone stared at her in confusion. None of them seeming to want to call that strange but then Isobel spoke.

"So you set an alarm for bed instead of for the morning?"

Liz shrugged with a small smile.

"I set both actually. Did you want to come with me tomorrow?"

Isobel looked conflicted and opened and shut her mouth a couple times before Liz spoke again.

"You don't have to. I know this has been a rough day. You should just stay home or go out, relax some."

Isobel nodded and went to leave looking back at Liz gratefully then looking to Max.

"Are you coming back with me?"

Max looked between Isobel and Liz and Isobel rolled her eyes and left while Max hurried upstairs with Liz leaving Michael and Alex alone. Michael pulled Alex in for a deep kiss then pulled back a wide grin.

"Thank you, for everything."

"You don't have to thank me Guerin. I should be thanking you still. In fact, I think we should go to bed so I can show you how grateful I am." 

Alex gave a playful wink as he headed to the basement with Michael right behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I updated anything I'm sorry! I've had a lot of unexpected things come up that need my attention but I'm still writing when I can!

Michael felt himself being nudged and he lazily slapped at the hands on him away getting a soft chuckle in return. He opened one eye and saw Alex smiling over him.

"It's nearly noon, Guerin."

Michael sighed and nodded but pulled Alex the rest of the way on top of him making Alex laugh louder.

"Come on, Liz called said she would be staying with Rosa a while so she could support her at group today. She asked me to get you to watch over things a bit."

Michael sighed again and this time actually sat up.

"Yeah, I'm up."

Alex gave a small soft smile and Michael pulled him closer, Michael sighed happily against his lips.

"I love you."

Shit. He hadn't meant to say that out loud, not yet at least. Alex stiffened and pulled back slightly.

"Guerin.. we still hardly know each other that well. We haven't even been together that long."

"Right too much, too fast. Got it. Forget I said anything."

Michael threw on his clothes and hurried up the stairs out of the basement before Alex could react further.

\----------------------

Max sat in the car outside the hospital waiting for Liz, he didn't feel comfortable going in to see Rosa with her and hospitals made him a little nervous still. He had tried to check on Isobel a couple times but figured she was still at home resting. Liz had only been inside a few minutes before running out.

"Rosa is gone, they don't know how she got out without anyone noticing but she's gone." 

Max started the car when Liz got in. 

"It'll be okay, I'm sure she can't have gotten far we'll find her. We should stop by my house and pick up Isobel, maybe she can help." 

\----------- 

Max pulled up to the house and hurried inside. He sighed in relief when he saw Isobel was in fact home and sleeping, after Liz said Rosa was gone again he had thought the worse. He shook Isobel awake and felt guilty when she woke with a look of panic. 

"Rosa's missing, I was going to drive around with Liz see if we can find her. I thought you might want to come with us." 

Isobel nodded instantly and Max waited outside the room while she got ready and then they were all in the car and started driving to look for Rosa. 

\---------- 

The next few hours passed quickly for Michael, the lunch and dinner rush were busy enough that even though Alex had taken a seat up front he didn't have time to stop and talk to him and he felt a little bad for feeling relieved by that. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to Alex he was just worried of what might be said after he slipped up earlier and said the L word way too soon. 

He just got the last customer out and put up the closed sign when a slight feeling of dread hit him. He hadn't seen or heard from Max, Liz, or Isobel all day and he definitely should of by now. He would know if Max or Isobel were in danger but something still didn't feel right. He didn't have much time to think about it though because Alex had walked over to him and was standing so close to him now but it was hard to think about anything at the moment. 

"You didn't let me finish talking before you ran off." 

Michael shook his head and tried to take a few steps back but Alex followed him and placed a hand on the back of his neck keeping him in place. 

"We hardly know each other that well yet, we haven't been together that long, but you've already done so much more for me than I could ever repay you for." 

"You don't need to repay me." 

Alex reached his other hand up and placed a finger over Michael's lips to keep him quiet. 

"It would be impossible me to deny the connection we have, I've never felt this for anyone, ever. I love you, Michael." 

Michael's eyes widened and he smiled so large it made his face hurt. Alex leaned in the rest of the way and placed a soft chaste kiss on Michael's lips. Michael tried to deepen the kiss but was interrupted by the door opening and he turned to see a wild eyed and scared looking Rosa. Her eyes darted between Michael and Alex quickly before turning and running back out. Michael and Alex shared a confused look before Michael started to follow Rosa but Alex stopped him. 

"I'll go, you stay in case Liz comes by, I'm sure she's looking for Rosa already." 

Michael opened his mouth to argue but Alex was already out the door and Michael sat back on one of the seats and waited hoping Alex would be back quickly and he would hear from everyone else soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone that offers constructive criticism. In all honestly I will most likely not be revising anything anytime soon I just don't have the time and I'm just doing these for fun rather than try to be a better writer so you are all appreciated but I will probably not listen not for now at least I hope it doesn't offend or bother anyone thanks again!


	12. Chapter 12

Alex found Rosa hiding in an alleyway. She was sitting on the ground with her head in her hands shaking and Alex lowered himself next to her slowly in case anything faster would scare her.

"Rosa, what's going on?"

Rosa shook her head.

"I can't. I can't do it. I promised Liz I'd try but.. I just can't. I'm scared."

"Everyone gets scared, Rosa. There's nothing wrong with that, I'm sure Liz will understand."

Rosa shook her head again never looking up still.

"I'm a failure, and a fuck up. Liz would be so much better off if I had just died instead of just getting a bump on the head and being able to ruin everything still."

"Well, that's not true at all."

Alex and Rosa both looked to see Michael standing in front of them. Michael gave a small smile.

"Liz, Max and Isobel are all waiting for you. Liz is worried sick, I told her I'd try to find you guys to see what's going on."

"See? If I had just died Liz would-"

"Be miserable. She would lose herself over losing you. She'd change all her plans, she'd rarely know happiness anymore."

Rosa soon her head and glared harshly at Michael. "You can't know that for sure."

"I can, I lived it. That was Liz's life in my time. It was everyone's life. We grew up miserable, depressed, no one got the happy ending we should have. So I came back, I don't know how but I feel like I know why."

Alex gasped softly and Michael had forgotten he didn't actually know this yet. Only Max and Isobel had known.

"I came back to fix things, none of us have done anything to not deserve something better in life. Everyone's scared Rosa. But if you really love Liz, you can't let her lose you. Don't check out on her, don't let fear win. You aren't alone in this so don't make Liz feel like she is."

Rosa slowly stood and nearly fell into Michael as she let out the tears she'd been trying to hold back. Alex was next to them quickly and wrapped his and around them both. Once they finally all pulled apart Rosa link arms with Michael and Alex and they all walked back together.

\----------------

As soon as they made it back to the Crash down Liz had Rosa in a tight hug and both were crying. Liz pulled back to look at Rosa.

"What happened? Why'd you run? I was so scared something happened to you."

"I'm so sorry, I promised I'd try and instead I ran away, I thought it'd be better that way. I'm here though. I'm still here and I want.. I need to get better." 

Liz pulled Rosa in for a tighter hug and Michael looked around with a smile. Max was was watching Liz with a fond smile, Isobel stood off to the side also crying and Alex was at Michael's side holding Michael's hand. Michael felt completely at peace, like he was home. Then that familiar feeling hit as he began to fall back and hit the ground though this was different still. This time things didn't go completely black but instead images flashed in his mind. 

He saw Rosa honestly trying and getting over her addiction. He saw Max and Liz leave for the summer together like they had been planning. He saw himself and Alex both go to college while Isobel moved away feeling like Roswell was too small for all her greatness. He saw them age and grow together. He saw that Jesse Manes never recovered and died in a coma, Alex never went to war, never lost a leg, made amazing music everyone loved listening to. He saw himself propose to Alex and everyone cried as Alex said yes. 

Finally Michael opened his eyes to see Max looking down at him with a confused frown. 

"Been a while since you had a seizure that bad, are you feeling okay?"

Michael laughed almost hysterically. Max was older like he should be, everything was okay, it worked. 

Michael stood and hugged Max. 

"I did it. I fucking did it, Max."

Max furrowed his brows in confused and Michael laughed even harder. 

"I didn't remember. When I went back I didn't know how it had happened. I did it on purpose, Max. I've been practicing everything I can do. Our powers are so great, I thought if I really focused I could go back and fix things. It worked. I did it."

Michael grinned as Max looked more confused. He looked like he had no idea what Michael was talking about and maybe that was for the best. Michael checked himself in the nearby mirror and adjusted the tie he was wearing then he turned back to Max. 

"Don't worry about it man. Alex is waiting, let's go get me married."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it everyone! Thank you so much for every single Kudo and comment. I truly appreciate it. 
> 
> It took me a long time to finish this for personal reasons and I have several stories I need to continue still but I should be able to update things more consistently in the next few weeks. 
> 
> Please keep in mind that writing mistakes do happen and I may not have time to fix them all right away so forgive any mistakes. 
> 
> I think I like how this turned out. I could of done a few more things for it given time but once I had an ending in mind I decided to go for it while I could. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and enjoying. :)


End file.
